<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Post-Calamity Celebration by DraceDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420488">A Post-Calamity Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino'>DraceDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Shorts [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Eagerness, F/M, Romance, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda just can't wait to get on top of Link! Seriously. Like there's still little bits of golden light that used to be Ganon still floating in the air when she pounces him to get her fuck on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Shorts [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Post-Calamity Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Post-Calamity Celebration<br/>
-by Drace Domino</p><p>	For one hundred years, she had been locked in struggle against the darkness. It was only right that she received some sort of reward for all of that hardship.</p><p>	Link didn’t know quite what to expect once the final arrow was landed and Calamity Ganon was banished from Hyrule, but it certainly wasn’t to be suddenly tackled to the grass by the young woman that he travelled so much with. Back in those days he never even thought that Zelda actually liked him, but...considering that her mouth was already on his and her hands were groping at his body, it seemed like she was at the very least fond of his company.</p><p>	“It’s...it’s been so long...touched another person...seen another person, I…” Zelda’s breath was rampant and desperate through the heated kiss, one hand fondling down Link’s body while the other reached to her white garments, stripping them away without any trace of shame. After all, who was to spot them all the way out in the middle of Hyrule Field? With Ganon not even leaving behind ashes, Hyrule was purified and free and there was nothing but peace for miles around. As she shifted her thighs to mount the young man’s lap Zelda pulled free of her outfit and cast it aside, revealing her bare chest to Link and turning her face up to the sun with a bright, joyful smile. “Ahh! The wind, the sun, it all feels so good, Link!”</p><p>	Link didn’t have a chance to respond before Zelda’s passion overtook her again, and she lunged her hands down to his wrists, pulling them forward. She ushered him to touch her waist, her belly, then finally over her exposed breasts where she forced them to linger, just a split-second before suddenly darting down and shoving her mouth against his own. Her kiss was hungry, greedy, a celebration of finally being free of her repression, and although Link was undeniably surprised at this sudden outpouring of affection, he wasn’t one to complain. His length was stiffening beneath the lap of his pants and the fact that Zelda was grinding against him made that tension even worse, up to the point that he unleashed a tiny whimpering gasp from the back of his throat.</p><p>	“Oh! Always so polite, you still haven’t learned to speak up when I make you uncomfortable!” Zelda cooed as she broke the kiss, though she didn’t travel far. Her hands teased all the way down Link’s chest to the hem of his pants, where she swiftly pulled them down so she could fish free his cock. With a delicate grasp moving around a stiffened member and her thighs lifting so she could line herself up against it, the princess of Hyrule gazed down to her savior and beamed - cheeks red, eyes shining, and wearing a mask of pure, unbridled joy. “Thank you so much, Hero of Hyrule! For...for everything!”</p><p>	For helping her unite the four champions. For purging the divine beasts of corruption. For banishing Calamity Ganon and saving Hyrule. And soon, for helping her celebrate her first few waking moments back in the world of peace.</p><p>	Link gasped, his eyes going wide as he felt his member slowly gripped by the warm, wet folds of the beautiful princess. Zelda eased herself down onto his lap with a fluid motion, and once he was firmly within her and giving a few soft twitches she tossed her head back and gave a delightful, jovial sound. Without hesitation the princess started to ride, her breasts held in place by Link’s grasp and her own hands holding his shoulders. Her hips clapped back and forth against his lap and her nethers squeezed his throbbing length with a desperate hunger, engulfing him in the tight, celebratory grasp that they both so richly deserved.</p><p>	“Yes, yes, it’s wonderful, Link! So very wonderful!” She was shameless in how she called out above the fields, unable to choose between gazing at the bright blue sky or down at the young man that had done so much for her. Two things she hadn’t been able to see in a century. The longer she rode the harder Link held to her hips, nibbling on his bottom lip and straining himself to keep in check. Just like his past trials, he was determined to remain strong for Princess Zelda. She needed this, just as she needed his help in the past.</p><p>	Still...it was difficult to hold back, considering how beautiful the royal blonde was as she rode. With breasts lightly bouncing, the golden tresses of her hair dancing, and the glorious smile plastered across her lips...it was only a matter of time before Link suddenly tensed and trembled and his climax rushed through him. By a divine miracle it came at the point that Zelda’s repressed joy was finally bubbling over as well, and Hyrule Field was filled with the sound of two gasping lovers long-separated by a century of war, finally able to invoke the desires that had brewed during their travel together.</p><p>	Link’s length pulsed, twitched, spasmed within Zelda’s entrance, and he pumped load after load of his rich, dense cream into the young woman’s hole. Zelda shuddered in her own orgasmic state through it all, and when Link finally stopped gasping and unloading his release, she gazed down upon him with a faint smile. Tears of joy lined her cheeks and her hands drifted to Link’s face, tracing from his chin to his brow with delicate fingers before dipping her head low, kissing him several times in rapid succession. First to his forehead, then the bridge of his nose, then finally to his lips where her mouth lingered in fond, doting affection.</p><p>	With their noses nudging back and forth, Zelda whispered against the Hero of Hyrule’s lips, just as her happy years dripped against his own blushing, soft cheeks.</p><p>	“...we finally have our reward, Hero.”</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>